onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Katie00909/Hiding Isn't An Option ~1D Fanfic~ (Chapter Three)
As soon as I get home, I grab my phone and start to text my new friends. -Converstation with Niall- Me: Heyyooooo Niall: Vas Happnin? Me: -________- Niall: Sorryyyyy Me: Forgiven :) Niall: Heeeheeee, it's Harry Me: WTF? I was just chatting to Niall..... Niall: Robbed his phone Me: Ahhhhh Niall: Hehe. Oh no, hes comin! Me: Baha Niall: It's Zaynee Me: Nialls phone goes on holiday much? Niall: Yap, Harry and Niall started fighting over it and they dropped it, so I stole it :3 Me: Epic ;) Niall: That's meee Me: You lads got skype? Niall: Yeah -On Skype- "Heeyyyy!" I say into the camera. "Halllooo" Liam shouts over Niall and Harry, who are still fighting. "Yo. Boys. Stop. Fighting!" I call into the camera slowly. They both stop immediatly. "Where's Louis?" "He's ordering our pizza" "Your pizza? After Niall has it, it's gone" Harry remarks. "True dat" Liam agrees. Louis storms over. "It's so fricken hard to get a pizza now days" he grumbles. "Why did it take so long?" Harry asks. "I threatened to sue when they said they won't be delivering this far" he tells him quietly. "Mine!" Niall declares as he makes a grab for the box. "No!" Louis cries and tackles Niall, who is now running towards the door. "It's mine!!" Niall insists. "I WILL NOT GIVE UP THE PIZZA! IT TOOK ME AGES TO GET THAT!" Louis roars and grabs the battered box. I am now in a fit of laughter. "Harry, let's get some privacy"Nancy suggests. "Okay" he agrees and gets up off the couch. Nancy goes into her room. "I'm going to sort them out" Liam informs us. "Tired" Zayn growls. "Go to bed then" I advise. "Okay" he agrees with a nod. "Night" "Nighty-night" "GOO!" I order. He jumps up and stumbles to his room. Niall comes back looking triumphant. "I got most of the pizza, and the rest I dropped down the loo" "Why not eat it insteead?" "They would of taken it" he paused and shivered for effect, "I just cant imagine it!" "Good thinking bat-man" "Rose! Go onto text please, Flynn is going to bed" "Okay, mum!" "Later" Niall salutes. I return the gesture and end the call. Me: Yolo Niall: I need to ask you something. Me: Fire away Niall: AI might not..... Me: BUT IM INTRIGUED D: Niall: Oh, all right. Me: :D Niall: Will you be my girlfriend. I swallow. Hard. Should I? A day ago I hated the boys, now I have the chance to go out with one? Me: Okay Niall: Really? Me: That's what I said. Niall: :) x Me: XXXXXXX Niall: G2G, Daddy-direction just kicked in (like it does every night X_X) and he wants us in bed. Now. Me: At ten??! He must be desperate for kids :P Niall: No shiz. Baiiii xx Me: WAIT! Niall: What? Me: Can we meet up tomorrow? Niall: Where? Me: McDonalds in Liverpool, bring the boys and I'll bring Nancy and maybe Flynn! Niall: Sure!! Bye xx I yawn and realise that I'm tired too, so I go to bed. Category:Blog posts